Rain
by HikariVainamoinen
Summary: La molestia va mas alla del amor, siempre y cuando tengas la honestidad para admitirlo DenmarkxFem!Norway


**Esta cosa rara(¿?) es un DenNor, Noru es niña, porque Dios… nyo noru es hermosa -fangirlea- además va dedicado a mi hija cosita moe preciosa, que amora la pareja y me jaloneo por tres semanas para que escribiera esto, te quiero niña linda, bueno, si no te quisiera no lo hubiese hecho ¿verdad?**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya-sama, no mio y esas cosas**

**X**

La rubia se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, con el antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos, se encontraba pensando, y esa era la mejor forma que conseguia para ello, sin ver nada todo era mas facil, es como si de verdad no sintiese nada

El teléfono sonaba insensantemente; sabia de quien eran los mensajes, por eso no se molestaba en leerlos, eran de aquel tonto que la tenía asi:... Con la cabeza fuera de su lugar

"Estúpido, como si yo muriese por el" suspiro sobre su cama, mientras daba una ligera vuelta, aquello se volvía cada vez mas extraño, eran pocas las horas en que no pensaba en el y eso le hacia estremecer ¿sera que, cabia la posibilidad de que le gustara?

"Debe ser mi imaginacion" al fin se atrevio a quitar el brazo de su rostro, revisando el telefono que estaba a su lado... Para descubrir que los mensajes no eran de el, sino de su hermana menor

"Estoy en la facultad, llueve a cantaros, ven a buscarme" la chica palidecio, su hermanita necesitaba de ella y ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta, se dio una palmada en la cara ¿como se puede ser tan idiota? Pero es que todo es culpa de... ¡De ese!

Corrió a abrigarse para llegar a la puerta y efectivamente, caia un diluvio del cielo, llego hasta su azul auto hasta que vio una figura a su lado: El idiota estaba alli, con su habitual sonrisa, mojado de pies a cabeza y un celular gris que tenia un colgante de frailecillo... La chica casi sufre de un ataque de ira, se acerco hasta el y lo golpeo con fuerza, pero esto solo hizo que el rubio riera con estruendo.

"¿Que demonios haces con el teléfono de mi hermana?" No le importaba estar empapada y fría, de hecho ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a aquel clima, el, sin inmutarse, contesto a su interrogante.

"Ella esta bien, la encontre en su facultad y la deje en casa de su amigo a cambio de que me prestara su celular, sabia que no saldrias si no era por ella, ¡a que soy genial!" Luego de su discurso, se acerco hasta ella "¿hice mal, princesita de hielo?"

La rubia no sabía que la enojaba más, el hecho de que su pequeña hermana estuviese con alguien que ella desconocía, o estar empapada bajo la lluvia, junto a un gran imbécil, que se alababa por planes completamente fuera de lo común y que realmente le sacaban de quicio. Le dejó acercarse, simplemente para plantarle un buen puñetazo en el rostro, era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba

"Tus ideas, al igual que tu, son idiotas" su voz era suave pero firme a la vez, n le gustaba doblegarse, y mucho menos ante el mayor, este simplemente se sobo la mandíbula, para luego sonreírle de medio lado, aparentemente le importaba de poco a nada que le golpeara, eso solo era símbolo de que le tomaba en serio, por mas que intentará negarlo

"A ti te gusta que yo sea idiota" se levanto del suelo tomando la barbilla de la enojada chica, esta lo miro a los ojos bajo lo poco que podía ver en aquella incesante lluvia, pero la voz de él era tan fuerte que podía escucharla claramente bajo el ruido "Porque soy tu idiota ¿no lo habías dicho tu una vez?"

De un momento a otro, su mirada se sintió aun mas penetrante que antes, a veces mientras dormía pensaba en lo diferentes que eran, incluso en sus ojos: el que tenia el azul del cielo diurno y ella el del nocturno, no cabía en su cabeza como diantres es que podía gustarle a ese extremo alguien como ella, que no era dulce, que no era alegre, que vivía sola en un mundo al que pocos entraban…

Y que por alguna razón, le dejo entrar a él.

Y para un buen cambio en su haber, se alzó sobre el cuello del sorprendido chico, dejando que así su corazón se abriera, al diablo que estuviesen mojados y solos en medio de la calle, si así al menos podía distorsionar el sonido de su voz lo haría gustosa, puesto que en verdad ese era su idiota, el único que la soportaba y la quería sin decir mas nada, al único que aceptaba como su familia, el que su corazón le imploraba que dejara entrar y cuya sonrisa era capaz de alegrarle todo el día.

"Aunque seas mío eso no te quita lo idiota" susurró en su oído y le escucho reír, y para su suerte ella rio junto a él "pero es cierto… aunque si lo haces de nuevo, te pateo el trasero"

"No tengo dudas de ello, se que lo harías… por eso te quiero" Le dio igual el hecho de que luego pudiese darle una buena y bien merecida patada, la sujetó por la cintura y atrajo a sus fríos labios a los suyos, dando un beso que no se le olvidaría por un largo rato "te amo, princesa"

"Quisiera decir que yo igual, pero no lo haré, no escucharas mi voz con esta lluvia" eso no permitió que evitara corresponderle, aunque luego tuviese que arrepentirse de ello, sus besos eran lo que hacia que su corazón viviese… que fuese como la lluvia, una ráfaga cálida fría en esencia, pero hermosa en presencia, y si a él no le importaba que su amor fuese así, mucho menos a la linda princesa.


End file.
